Reawakened Demon
by KimMi1
Summary: The final chapter to What do Angels Dream? and Don't be Sorry. The dark event that happened to Henry almost a year ago comes back. Can he be protected from his own demon?


Reawakened Demon  
  
By: KimMi  
  
Here's the third and final installment of my henryo trilogy. If you haven't read What Do Angels Dream? or Don't be Sorry, please do. I dedicate this story to Boyzinblue 88, Starflow the Green Kyubimon, the tigirs, Atsuki-chan, and pyromaniac911fire for reviewing Don't be Sorry. I know I said I need 10 reviews, but you guys encouraged me so much that I just had to write and post it. * ignoring pyropixie standing behind her with the large Ping-Pong Paddle of Doom *  
  
Rated for non decrepit rape and attempted rape. So, please enjoy the end of this heart breaking romance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
/ "Do you trust me my Hen-chan?"  
  
"More then life itself."  
  
A false smile. "How about you and me celebrate your birthday alone?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'm planing on taking us to a cabin up in the mountains for a week. Will your parents mind?"  
  
"They trust you as much as I do."  
  
"Good..." /  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryo was happy. He and Henry were heading for Takato's nineteenth birthday/tamers get together. They were planning on having the party at the 'hide out' in the park.  
  
It was the first time that Henry would be going back to West Shinjuku since IT happened.  
  
~ But now isn't the time to think about that. ~ Ryo thought as he greeted Kenta. ~ Today, we're just going to have fun and celebrate. Henry won't even think of him. ~  
  
All the tamers were here... Well, except Kazu. As usual, he was going to be late for reason's unknown.  
  
By the time Jerry had brought out the cake, and everyone had sang happy birthday to Takato, Henry noticed a vital flaw.  
  
"We forgot your present in the car." the Chinese boy grinned sheepishly. "I'll go get it."  
  
Ryo quickly turned to his boyfriend. "I'll come with you."  
  
"That's okay. I'll just be a minute. You gonna come Terriermon?"  
  
Said digimon was stuffing his face with Guilmon, and Henry smiled. Turning around, he followed the path that would lead to Ryo's car.  
  
But, as Henry walked away, Ryo couldn't help but get a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. For some reason, he didn't think that it'd be okay.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
/ "Do you like it my Hen-chan?"  
  
"It's wonderful! It's so peaceful up here."  
  
"No one around for miles."  
  
A teasing kiss upon lips. Hands trailing...  
  
"Stop."  
  
"Why?"  
  
A blush. "You know I don't want to... yet."  
  
"But Hen-chan, you're eighteen now."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Am I making you uncomfortable?"  
  
"No."  
  
Again, wandering hands...  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
A purr. "You know, it's just the two of us for the next week."  
  
"I know."  
  
"No one to bother us..."  
  
"What are you getting at?"  
  
Hot breath fanning upon his ear.  
  
"You're mine..." /  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Henry rubbed the goose flesh upon his arm. He felt, odd; like he was being watched. But, like it had been years ago, this was still a secluded part of the park.  
  
A twig snapped, and Henry's heart stopped. He spun around. Just a squirrel.  
  
Letting out a breath he had been holding in, the navy locked Chinese boy tutted himself. Getting worked up over a little squirrel?  
  
Another twig snapped, but Henry ignored it. Tragically, he should have been worried.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
/ "What are you doing?! Stop it!"  
  
That false voice of comfort. "Don't tell me you aren't enjoying this."  
  
He shivered. "Let go of me!"  
  
"What are you going to do about it? No one can hear you. No one will help you. It's just you and me..."  
  
Tears. "Why are you doing this?!"  
  
Again, that false voice that deceived everyone so easily. "Because..." A hand upon his tear stained cheek. "So beautiful... And mine. All mine..."  
  
"S-stop."  
  
"Now what fun would that be?"  
  
Whimper. "Please." His shirt was gone.  
  
"But Hen-chan, we're only starting."  
  
"Don't."  
  
"But I will. You're mine Hen-chan. Mine... Mind, soul, and body..."  
  
Eyes shut tight. Trust broken. "No..." A whisper. "God no..."  
  
"I'm your god now Henry." /  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Henry felt someone grab his wrist. Trying to see who it was, his back was pressed against a tree. A body pressed tightly against his. Lips were locked upon his own for a harsh, bruising kiss. Then, just as suddenly, they were released.  
  
"Did you miss me my Hen-chan?"  
  
The colored drained from his face. His heart stopped beating.  
  
"Don't tell me you've forgotten your old love, Kant. Where have you been this past year my Hen-chan. I've missed you." His lips came close to the smaller boy's ear. "Who is that whore you've been living with? Did I say you could leave?" he hissed.  
  
"I'm not yours!"  
  
"Yes you are Hen-chan. And you're never going to leave me again." his mouth suckled at the exposed flesh of Henry's neck. "I'll make sure of it."  
  
All Henry could do, like he had less then a year ago, was cry. Cry and pray that someone would stop him. Stop the beast so obsessed with owning him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
/ "Why do you resist me?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Aren't you having fun sweetheart?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Now my Hen-chan. Why are you so silent? Cat got your tongue?"  
  
Hand stroking his now longish bangs. A whimper.  
  
"Afraid of me my little Hen-chan? Didn't you enjoy it? They say the first time is always the most special. Was it special for you? Sadly, it wasn't my first, but I wish it was. I wish I could have felt what you did just now."  
  
"..." Empty gray eyes.  
  
"And to think," a mockingly gentle touch, "we have the rest of the week to enjoy our selves..."  
  
Fear. Cold gripping fear./  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So late. Rika's gonna kill me!" Kazu ran through the park as fast as he could. You see, they had put Rika in charge of inviting Kazu. In return, she threatened to inflict vast amounts of pain upon the boy if he didn't arrive on time. But, even that did not deter the habit of being late.  
  
"Why didn't you leave earlier then Kazu?" Guardromon asked innocently.  
  
"I couldn't!" Kazu panted. A soft whimper entered his hearing.  
  
"Kazu, why did you stop? Didn't you say that you were late?"  
  
"Shh! I thought I heard something." Kazu hissed.  
  
"Okie Dokie." the machine digimon replied happily.  
  
A soft sob and a grunt answered the silence. Fearing the worse, which it was, Kazu ran to help.  
  
What he saw made him sick. One of his best friends, pinned to a tree by another guy, about to be raped. Needless to say, he was quite pissed.  
  
Without a single thought running through his head, he plowed into Kant. "Get off him!"  
  
Kant glared at Kazu from his new spot, sprawled out on the ground.  
  
Kazu on the other hand, was checking on his friend. "Hey Henry? Are you okay man?"  
  
Henry seemed to be anything but. His shirt was torn and barely hanging on, his eyes frighteningly bright with fear, his breath in uneven gasps, cheeks stained with tears. He didn't react at all to Kazu. He just stood, back still pressed against the tree, paralyzed with fear.  
  
Realizing that he wasn't going to get an answer from Henry, Kazu turned to Guardromon.  
  
"Guardromon, hurry up and get to the others! Bring Ryo here!"  
  
"I'm on it Kazu!" Guardromon sent a hate filled glare at Kant, before flying off to where the others were.  
  
Kazu turned to Kant. Oh, he knew him very well. All the tamers did. Kant had been Henry's boyfriend since sixteen, up until right after Henry's eighteenth birthday. Everyone had been so happy that Henry had found someone to be with, even his parents. They had all trusted Kant to take care of Henry, and saw a strong relationship. When Henry ran to Ryo after that week at the mountains, no one could figure out why. Now there appeared to be good reason.  
  
"What did you think you were doing?!"  
  
Kant smirked evilly. "What was I doing? Just having a little fun with my Hen-chan."  
  
"Just having a little-?!" Kazu's eyes narrowed. "You're sick! How can you even live with yourself?!"  
  
"Whatever do you mean? You act like I did something wrong."  
  
"Why you-"  
  
"Henry!" Duel voices of Ryo and Terriermon shouted in unison as all the tamers and their digimon came running. Ryo ran strait to his boyfriend and enveloped him in a protective hug. Terriermon jumped onto his tamer's head and tried to calm him down.  
  
Ryo glared at Kant, though he defientalty was not the only one. "Haven't you hurt him enough?" he growled.  
  
Kant's arrogant expression changed to one of venomous fury. "And what are you doing touching him? How dare you even come close to my Hen-chan?"  
  
"You're Hen-chan!" Ryo exploded in a blind rage, tightening his grasp on the Chinese boy.  
  
Henry whimpered as Terriermon continued to comfort him.  
  
"Yes mine. Yet it is beyond me why he ran off to live with a whore you."  
  
"I'm the whore?!"  
  
Monodramon growled, as did several of the other digimon. Every single human looked like he/she'd like nothing more then to go over and kill Kant. Yet, they stood back and allowed Ryo to control the situation.  
  
"Yes." With a sudden chuckle, Kant returned to his egotistical self. "But then again, he might have just been a little overwhelmed by our last encounter."  
  
"Last encounter? What does he mean by that?" Takato wondered quietly.  
  
Ryo's eyes darkened. "You raped him, and expected him to love you because of it?"  
  
"He always did love me. My actions only caused our love to intensify. Even now, my Hen-chan still loves me. You've just poisoned his mind against me."  
  
"Terriermon, digivolve to Gargomon!"  
  
The newly digivolved digimon stood before Ryo and his tamer, gun encased paws pointed at the evil Kant.  
  
"If you even look at my tamer again, I swear I'll kill you." he growled.  
  
Everyone was in shock. Terriermon was never one who enjoyed to actually destroy digimon during battle. So, to see the easygoing digi in a blood lust was disturbing.  
  
Kant's eyes narrowed. "You can't keep me away from him."  
  
Gargomon's lip lifted slightly with a growl. "Get out of my sight now."  
  
With one last glare, Kant turned and walked away. "Don't think this is over." he called. "Henry will be mine again. There's nothing you can do to stop it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
/ "Please, stop it."  
  
"Why the tears my Hen-chan? Am I being too rough?"  
  
"S-stop."  
  
He went on as though he heard nothing. "Are you still tired from last time?"  
  
He cried out as tears renewed their fury.  
  
"Relax my Hen-chan. It'll feel better."  
  
"Don't."  
  
A soft kiss upon his forehead that scalded him like acid. "There's nothing you can do to stop it." /  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you taking him home now?" Takato asked. The party had ended after the latest incident, and Ryo was preparing for the trip back home.  
  
Ryo nodded, his gaze going to the figure huddled in his car. "The sooner we leave, the better."  
  
"Wait."  
  
Ryo turned back to Takato.  
  
"What did Kant mean by 'their last encounter?'"  
  
Ryo sighed. "Remember when he took Henry to the mountains for Henry's birthday?"  
  
Takato nodded.  
  
"Well, I guess that he just suddenly turned on Henry. I'm not completely sure though. Henry could never tell me or Terriermon."  
  
"How could he be like that though?" Takato asked, his brows knitted together. "He seemed like he'd never hurt Henry."  
  
"I know. See ya later Takato."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Ryo got into the car and shut the door. He glanced at his lover before starting the car. Seeing the boy curled into a ball, tightly hugging Terriermon, he felt a vile anger rising within him. How could anyone hurt Henry?  
  
Not only that, but it had taken Ryo months before Henry could open up after the first incident. It would probably be worse this time.  
  
As the car pulled away from West Shinjuku, Ryo vowed upon one thing.  
  
~ If he ever comes near my lover again, I will kill him myself. ~  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
KimMi: * running away from fuming pyropixie * I'm sorry! Sorry for cliffhanger! Don't hit me with the PPD!  
  
Pyropixie: * glares *  
  
Clowmon: Just write another chapter.  
  
KimMi: Right, well... If I get a review from someone besides pyropixie that really wants a second chapter, I'll try.  
  
Pyropixie: * puts away PPD *  
  
KimMi: * sighs * But before I go, did anyone else notice that they never really developed Henry's character by the end of season 3? I did. And he was one of the main characters! Oh well, as a result, it's hard to get him to be OOC.  
  
R & R people ^u^  
  
Buh-byes.  
  
wuv ~KimMi~ 


End file.
